Loopholes
by SAMtheAvenger
Summary: Cam thought his life would settle after they beat his Uncle. He didn't account for the Nara. No one did. Satomi figured life would be simple after all her Dad had to deal with. But the Universe seemed enjoy making her work. What a drag. CamXOC/Post Ninja Storm/Ninja StormXNaruto Crossover/Post Fourth Shinobi World War.


**Cam thought his life would settle after they beat his Uncle. He didn't account for the Nara. No one did. Satomi figured life would be simple after all her Dad had to deal with. But the Universe seemed enjoy making her work. What a drag.**

 **CamXOC/Post Ninja Storm/Ninja StormXNaruto Crossover/Post Fourth Shinobi World War.**

 **{Japanese in bold.}**

 _ **Loopholes**_

 _ **CHAPTER ONE**_

 _ **We'll Unravel Each Other**_

Cameron Watanabe found his gaze travelling across the lake as the sun started its slow descent. Life had seemed to fall into place after Lothor's defeat. Though they had lost their ranger powers, they had gotten rid of the reason they needed them, so, it wasn't too bad a loss, but Cam couldn't help missing the familiar weight of his amulet and the warmth it provided. Apart from that, they had graduated and become ninja masters, they had all taken up teaching positions at their respective academies, sans Blake who had decided to pursue a career in motocross, and all was well...right? It must have been. Good prevailed and their lives had taken a positive, successful turn. So why did Cam feel like something was missing?

Well, maybe not missing, but more like something was going to happen and he was stuck in the anticipation of the wait. It was close to the feeling he went through before Lothor had first attacked, only...it wasn't anywhere near as foreboding as that had felt.

He felt somewhat anxious and his stomach was twisted in knots so he had decided that since his classes were done for the day, he'd sit at the lake and try and find a logical reason as to why he was feeling like this. So far, Cam had come to one conclusion; something was coming.

In an almost climatic build up, the soft breeze slowly grew stronger and stronger till it had turned into a typhoon-like wind, and a small orb of light appeared and grew larger and brighter till Cam had to shield his eyes so he wouldn't be blinded. Once the light had died down enough for Cam to see, he removed his arm from in front of his face and watched as the light dimmed and morphed into a humanoid-type form. Once the light was gone, Cam could see that it was a person that was lying on the ground where the light had once been; a person who had not moved.

He rushed over to the still form and carefully turned them over. Now he could see that this person was, in fact, a female who was unconscious and bleeding, most prominently, from a large fist-shaped stab wound in her abdomen. Cam lifted her up and ninja streaked back to the rebuilt Ops to patch the girl up. Once there, he placed her on his bed, tore off the lower half of her top and cleaned and dressed the wound. After addressing her most obvious and detrimental wound, he cleaned and dressed the smaller ones, of which included multiple slices on her upper arms, a stab wound on her right palm, a gash on her left calf and a few nicks on her left cheek. Cam sat next to the bed, keeping an eye on the unconscious figure and thinking. Now that he wasn't worrying about her dying, he could properly examine her.

Her eyes, though closed, hinted at her Asian descent. Her face was heart shaped but still slightly angular and her skin was creamy, now that it was rid of dirt and blood. She didn't seem incredibly tall, possibly about five foot seven and she was almost lanky, but would be more accurately described as lean while still feminine. She had dark ebony coloured hair put up in a ponytail with a pair of bangs falling out and framing her face. She had two sets of piercings on her ears that were occupied with black, star shaped, diamond studs and simple emerald studs on the second set, as well as a simple diamond stud on the upper corner of her left ear. Her clothes were probably the strangest thing about her.

She wore, a now cut up, skin-tight, long sleeved black t-shirt, a pair of slim fitting, knee length black shorts, strange, open toed, sandal-like shoes and black fingerless gloves with a metal plate on the back of the hand. The majority of her exposed legs were covered in fishnet leggings and whatever other skin he had seen was littered with scars. Atop her torso was also a dark green, sleeveless jacket with a multitude of pockets across the front and a set of what looked like twin dao's across her back, strapped around her left thigh was a pouch filled with what he recognised as kunai and shuriken, ninja tools, all of which he had removed from her person whilst bandaging her; he'd decided he didn't want to go through any more confusion and opted against looking through the pockets of her jacket. He had also noticed what looked like a headband with a metal plate and a strange spiral-esque symbol resembling a leaf tied around her left arm and a plain circle and lower case 'i' insignia on her right sleeve.

The girl was intriguing, to say the least. The odd clothes, the fully functional and sharpened ninja weapons, the wounds that were inflicted upon her (old and new), her curious entrance; nothing quite made sense and so Cam had many, many questions reserved for the female that lay upon his bed.

He could feel his cheeks warm slightly at the thought. Whilst he tried not to think of it, he couldn't deny that she was attractive and he also couldn't ignore the implications of the situation. Here, lying in his bed, in his home, in the secret ninja academy he taught at, was a young woman who he knew next to nothing about.

What would his father say? It was a secret ninja academy for a reason. Forget Dad, what would the others do when they found out about his new ward? He could only guess merciless teasing.

Cam was brought out of his musings as he heard a soft groan and noticed that the girl seemed to be awakening. He was soon met with a pair of dark, intelligent eyes, not unlike his own. Though she had just awoken, her eyes had quickly sharpened and flown across the room, assessing her surroundings, before flying back to meet his. She looked like she was calculating him and the threat he may possess to her. They stayed like that for a while, locked in a stare down that wasn't threatening, but seemed more like they were unravelling and taking apart the other. Then, she spoke.

 **"So, who are you?"** Cam couldn't believe his luck when he heard the girl speak in Japanese. He also noted that though her eyes still seemed to be a bit calculating, her tone was unfazed and almost perpetually bored.

 **"I'm Watanabe Cameron. You kinda appeared in the woods and you were unconscious and bleeding so I brought you to my home and patched you up."** Her eyes widened a fraction as she stored away the information and she carefully sat up. Cam was about to stop her but he was held still by her unwavering gaze. She bowed her head and said

 **"Thank you for taking care of me and I apologize for the intrusion."** He attempted to give her a nonchalant shrug.

 **"It wasn't a problem at all; I'm glad I could help. But, if you don't mind, I was wondering if you could answer some questions I had."** Her eyes narrowed a fraction.

 **"I suppose that depends on your questions,"** Cam watched her shrug noncommittally. He adjusted his glasses.

 **"Well, what, exactly, do you remember occurring before you blacked out? Your entrance was...peculiar, to say the least."** For a moment it almost seemed as though she was about to say something, then her gaze seemed to look past him as if she wasn't looking at him anymore but her eyes had not shifted. This only lasted seconds before her focus locked back onto him and she gave a vague response.

 **"Bits and pieces, flashes of light mainly- it's not very clear."** How curious. That was either a lie or a half truth, Cam was sure; she was most likely going to say something else and her actual response had ended up changing after her day dream moment. What could she be hiding? Cam didn't really want to pry, but he did like deducing and speculating. Perhaps it was something to do with her weapons and scars.

 **"Of course, don't stress over it too much; you should be resting. You're welcome to stay as long as you need,"**

 **"No you've already done enough and I wouldn't want to be a bother-"**

 **"Please, it's fine. Besides you're injured and shouldn't be moving around."** Cam smirked, an indicator that she wasn't going to win and he would have all the counters to her moves. She smiled slightly and rolled her eyes,

 **"Tch, so troublesome. I guess if you're so intent on keeping me, you might as well know my name; Nara Satomi."** It suited her well, he concluded.

* * *

 _ **Okay guys, crossover fic. I...well...honestly, I just hope you like it. I have a sketch of Satomi on deviantArt, if you guys are curious- same username, should come up on a Google search. Yups. Sorry, I'm kinda nervous. Please guys, I need your feedback so review, fave, follow and all that.**_

 _ **Peace out.**_


End file.
